Darkness Fate
by Xannah
Summary: Based of a few dreams I had. Yes. Weird. Anyway what happens when the organization take on a neko who still has her heart? Action Adventure and slight fluffyness is what happens!   .
1. Chapter 1

I wave to my master from across the field, happy to see him in such a good mood. I started running towards him when a dark cloud past over head. _Strange, there isn't any wind and there wasn't a cloud to be seen a few minutes ago. I have a bad feeling about this._ My ears bent back in confusion and my tail poofed up a bit. I looked back towards my master; too see a large black shape growing before him. It grew larger and larger until it toward over the trees. _Heartless? Here? I thought they were just a myth?_ I ran, going down on all fours, and changing into a large white cat. I stood in front of my master protectively. The heartless glared down at us and threw its hands towards us. My master grabbed onto me in fear and I jumped out of the way.

"Hang on tight master." I said softly and in answer he wrapped his arms tighter around my neck. The heartless wrapped its arms around its hollow chest and balls of purple lightning came from that spot. I weaved back and forth as they came down around us but I wasn't fast enough and one hit us, knocking me and my master in opposite directions. The heartless raised its hand up high into the air.

"Master run!" I yelled. I started running towards him but knew I wouldn't make it there in time.

"LEA RUN!" the heartless hand fell down on top of Lea and a shock wave fanned out around it. I was too close to the shock wave by that time and I blacked out. That was the last time I ever saw My Master. Lea.


	2. A new world

I woke up; well I couldn't give you a date or a time actually. All I knew was that I had the worst head ache ever and a terrible aching feeling throughout my entire body. I lifted up one paw to rub my head when I realized I was a cat. That's when everything that happened rushed back to me, adding to my headache. I changed back into a person and tucked my tail into my pants, even though there was a hole in them so that I could keep it out. My hair was long enough to cover it though. My hair went well past my waist, even when I put it up into a ponytail.

I tucked my white ears into my hair, were they blended in perfectly. Yup, my hair is white. Strange color right? I always thought it was until I met master. His hair was the reddest color of red that I had ever seen, and I could see more color's than most people. _Master! I wonder if he could be in this place as well. I'll keep an eye out for any red heads then._ I walked out from the dark alley I had awoke in and found a very sleepy city. It was as quieter than I was used too and it was all I could do to not perk my ears up to hear any noise I might miss. I walked past a street lamp and say a shadow behind me. I turned around, my hair whipping around me. More heartless than I had ever seen before were gathered behind me, slowly creeping up on me. I unsheathed my claws and swung them at the nearest heartless. I hissed in frustration as it dodged.

"Stupid heartless! I'll make you pay for what you did to master!" I was about to change into a heartless when a bullet whizzed past me and made one of the heartless disappear. I turned to see who had attacked and the heartless took their chance. They all lunged at me at once. I mewled pitifully as they all attack at me, cutting my in many places. A pair of strong arms pulled me out of the mess and threw me aside, all the while slashing and shooting at the heartless.

"Don't just sit there! Summon you weapon!" the man yelled at me, turning for only a second too look at me.

"Summon a weapon? How do I do that?" I stood up pondering the question. Another heartless jumped at me but a staff appeared in my hands, and I held it up to block the attack. Acting on instinct, I held it up into the air. A circle of heartless had started to surround me. I drew a circle around my head and pointed the staff at the nearest heartless.

"Thundara!" I yelled at the top of my lungs just as the nearest heartless jumped at me. A ring of yellow lightning surrounded me and struck ever heartless in a wide circle. _How the hell did I do that?_

Another heartless jumped at me from behind and I struck at it with the end of my staff, which turned out to be incredibly sharp. I looked around to see the man that had helped me completely overrun with heartless. I didn't even hesitate. I ran towards the group of heartless and stopped only a few feet away.

A large group of them took interest in me and slowly started advancing towards me. I pointed my staff at the group and yelled "GRAVITY!" to my surprise it completely flattened the heartless out. A whole mess of them. The man started shooting at the ones I had flattened and I quickly got the hint.

"Firaga." I said quietly and a large ball of fire formed in the middle of the top of my staff. It shot out without warning and exploded into millions of sparks that caught fire to ever single heartless in sight, quickly defeating them all. I stared at my staff, taking a better look at it. It was silver, and there was a blade at the end of it. Near the top was a ring of gold that floated and slowly spun around it. The top was a crescent moon with a red star in the middle that glowed less and less by the second.

"So you're a mage, that's good. Not too many of them around." I turned around to see the man leaning against a street lamp for support, badly bruised and battered. I ran over to him and raised my staff high over my head. The star began to glow brightly.

"Cura." I said and two green balls of light popped out from the star and enveloped us both. I immediately felt better, and so did he because he moved away from the lamp post and stood up on his own. I lowered my staff, completely having forgotten my ears were out.

"I think you better come with me." He grabbed hold of my wrist and my staff disappeared. I remembered my ears where out for some reason, right then. I tried to tuck them into my hair.

"No use." He said. "I've already seen the ears." I sighed and stuck them up again. I let my tail swing free as well. He led me into a house where he told me to sit on a couch that was near a fire place, with, ironically, a fire in it. He came back a little while later with a young lady. She was quite tall, almost as tall as the man, with brown hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her hair was braided with a large pink bow, and her dress was also pink. I stood up and bowed to her, assuming she was the master of this house.

"How strange. Why do you bow to me?" she said in a very soft angelic voice. I lifted my head up a bit and looked into her eyes, and lifted myself up the rest of the way up.

"I was bowing miss. I was assuming that you were the master of this estate."

"Master? Estate? I don't have a clue what you're talking about." She laughed and it sounded much like bells. "Maybe you should tell us first why you're here, where you came from, and how you got the ears and tail. By the way my name is Aerith. And this is Leon." She sat down on the couch opposite of the one I had been sitting at, and Leon sat next to her. I began retelling my tale starting from when master found me as a young kitten, too the resent battle with Leon. All the while, they listened intently, Leon adding bits of info here and there when I got to the recent battle. When it was all done they just looked at each other intently, and Aerith left the room.


	3. Them

For the next week I stayed with Leon and Aerith and Leon showed me the ropes of using my staff. I worked a little bit every day and for some reason it seemed almost like the powers wouldn't ever fade like he said they would. He was examining my staff one day and realized the secret.

"Xannah, come here. You see the red star that floats in the middle of your staff." I nodded my head in agreement. "I think the star might be the source of your power. You should watch it in battle and make sure it doesn't over heat."

"But I had a little bit of healing magic before…"

"I thought you might say that. This gold band that floats around it, did you have a bracelet or and anklet that you used to wear?" I thought back on it really hard.

"Yes. It was around my ankle when master found me. They removed it and kept it in a safe place for me because I didn't want to part with it."

"I think this gold band is to help focus your powers into the star. It probably helped when you where younger to draw your power into your spell."  
>"But I can use a little magic without the staff or the bracelet."<p>

"That's why I'm saying that the staff is just to help focus your powers into a more powerful attack. You probably can learn new powers too by just touching something. So if you see any other mages just touch there hand. I think you should pick up any new magic's that they have."

After a week's time I went on my way and that's when I met _**THEM!**_


	4. A victory and a defeat

I walked though Twilittown I noticed a puff of black smoke down a small alley way. A dark shadowed figure moved away from the smoke and headed down a turn near the end of it. I got an erry feeling from the man and my hair slightly poofed up. I decided to follow the figure down the alley and see what they were up to. I moved down the alley way silently when I got to the corner I perked my ears up and listened. When I didn't hear anything I poked my head around the corner and say the shadowy character disappearing around another bend In the street. I hissed under my breath and ran across the road. I stopped dead in my tracks and ducked up behind a box. I peaked over the top to see the figure was cloaked. Another cloaked figure appeared from around another bend to stand under the same street light as the first. He pulled his cloak off to reveal hair was pulled back into a long ponytail that was black with one long silver streak down the middle. They started speaking to each other but I couldn't quite make it out. I tried to move closer and that's when I got caught. I hadn't noticed but another one came up from the front. He was too short for me to see at first but he say me.

"It seems that we are not alone." They all looked just in time to see the edge of my skirt disappear behind the nearest box. They all summoned their weapons and headed toward the box I was behind. _Well shit. Now I have to fight them. Did they have to make it so difficult?_ The one who was still cloaked swung his chakra at the box and it just barely missed my head. I stayed where I was hoping they would think they just had saw something. The chakra that was lodged into the box suddenly caught fire, making me jump back a pace to avoid singing my hair.

"So there you are." The one with the ponytail said. Now that I got a better look at them I noticed the one who still had his cloak on was the tallest of the three. The one with the ponytail had an eye patch and looked to be the oldest of them. The short one's hair was a bluish grey color and it was covering left eye.

They just stared at me for a minute as I stared at them. I guess they could talk telepathically because they all moved towards me at once. The one with the chakras swung them at me and through them at me all the while lighting them on fire. The short one stayed in the back with a big book. He kept flipping between pages whispering something that was one the pages. It was easy enough to dodge the chakras and the spells the short one was casting. It was the one with the eye patch I had to watch. His weapon was a pair of guns that never seemed to run out of ammo.

The one with the eye patch started up a barrage of bullets that where almost impossible to dodge. I summoned my staff and set up a defensive shield around myself. Of course it doesn't work against close range attacks, which is what they had planned.

Whoever these three were they were obviously used to battling with each other. And any damage I happened to do to them was either blocked by the short one or healed almost immediately by the short one. I noticed that since my staff was my median of power, his book must be his. I realized that I only had one shot at this but if it worked I might just get out of here alive. When the eye patched one started up another barrage of bullets I started my plan.

As soon as the first set of bullets started hitting around me I set up my shield. The bullets bouncing of the shield and hitting the ground created a smoke screen almost. When the one with the chakras moved in I to attack I took my chance. Under the cover of smoke I turned into a little cat and ran through the bullets and past the eye patched one. I changed back into a human, summoning my weapon that I had left behind. I hit the book out of the way and held the end of my staff with the knifed end towards the throat of the short one. He squeaked in protest. The other too turned around to see the end of my staff, which was very sharp I must say. They looked at me completely surprised. I was so excited that I might actually have a way out of this situation that I didn't hear the one come up behind me. I was knocked unconscious by a shield hitting me hard in my back. The last thing I remember was a pair of strong hands picking me up and throwing me over their shoulder and I was engulfed in blackness.


	5. Starting all over again

I awoke laying flat on my back on a cold surface with the worst headache ever. I was tempted to put my hand up to head but a voice stopped me and froze in place. I lay still trying to keep my ears against my head like they had been. I listened carefully trying to recognize the voices as one of the men from the battle the day before.

"You say she turned into a cat and attacked you with the end of her staff that just happened to be a knife?"

"Yes superior." I recognized this voice as the one the short one had. "I don't know how she did it but she was able to get through Xigbar's gun's and Axel's chakra's. She was quite skilled in battle by the way she moves, but they way she acted was as if she had never been in actual combat." Man this little guy was awful observant for someone so short.

"It's true. She moved very fast and she was able to dodge almost all my bullets. She wasn't even really paying attention to Axel. She was able to dodge all of his attacks without even looking at him." So the tall ones name was Axel hu?

"She only started paying attention to me when Xigbar started up his barrage attack and she had to use a shield to protect herself."

"A shield? How skilled was she with her magic?"

"Well it seemed like that was her only offensive power. She did use the end of her staff on Zexion but that was only after she realized we had worked as a team before." Ok so the short one was Zexion?

"I noticed she seemed to notice me after awhile. I don't think she had even seen me before. She must have noticed after she hit Axel with that water attack and I had to heal him up."

"And she was a mage so I think she might have noticed that all you seemed to be doing was magic as well."

"Yes but she also noticed that my book was the median for my powers. Not many people I've fought against have even thought about knocking the book away from me."

"I want to know why you just didn't do your little illusion trick and poof out of there. She could have very easily killed you."

"I saw you coming up behind her. I knew you wouldn't let your old apprentice die if you could help it." The voices started to drift farther away and I heard a door closed. I took the chance and opened my eyes just a little bit. They were outside the room now.

"What's the matter Axel? You seem kinda out of it today, ever since yesterdays battle actually."

"She reminds me of someone I knew as a somebody." If I hadn't known it was the tall man Axel saying that I would have sworn it was my master.

"Maybe you should keep your distance. If it is someone you know it might ruin whatever you had if she saw you."

"No. I don't think it would. She tried to protect me. If it hadn't been for her I probably would have never become a nobody. My heart was so much stronger at that moment." The voices faded away entirely. A single tear rolled down my cheek. There was no way this man that had attacked me was my master. Not a chance. But I couldn't stop my heart from sending out a silent prayer.

"Lea."


	6. more training

I sat up on the table I now realized I was laying on. I looked around the room to see beakers and test tubes and other science stuff. So they took me to a lab? What? Did they think they what did they think they were going to dissect me? I hopped down to the floor and looked around. No one was here. That was good. I moved over to the door and pressed an ear up against it. I heard absolutely nothing. Good. Very good. I opened up the door and poked my head out. The hallway was dimly lit but if the three I say were any exception I would stick out like a cat in a heard of dogs. _Well it worked once before. May as well see if I work's again. _I turned into a cat and stepped outside. I had made myself as small as possible. And I had tried very hard to darken the fur so it would be black. I just ended up with a dingy grey color. Close enough. I moved down the hallway, feeling very small, in the direction I thought I heard the voices go to. I stayed in the shadows being as silent as I could. I came to a bend in the hallway and looked to both sides. One side was very light; the other was almost darker than the hallway I was in. I decided to go with the lighter hallway, hoping that if I couldn't hide in the shadows that I could always go back to being white and blend in with the tiles. I crept through and ran behind a couch that happened to be there. It was very light in this room but outside was darker than any night I'd ever seen. There was a man standing looking out a huge window that was the entire wall. I got as close as I dared, barely a few feet away from him. His hair was long and blue. He had an x shaped scar on his face right between his eyes. He reminded me a lot of master's friend Isa. I didn't know why but he just did. He just kept gazing out the window looking up at the moon. _Woo. WTF? The moon's heart shaped? When did that happen? How long have I been unconscious? _I decided I needed to find a way out of this place and fast before something really bad happened. I wandered around the place forever it seemed like and I ended up back in the place with the window. I went in a different direction and still came back to the room with the window. I sat down very confused. I looked up to see the blue haired man standing right over me.

"A cat?" he picked me up and I just sat there looking very guilty "How did you get in here little one? You shouldn't be here. You might get hurt." He went over and sat on one of the couches. He placed me in his lap and started petting me. I couldn't help but purr. "You remind me of this girl I knew who could turn into a little white cat." I perked my ear's up and looked up at him. He closed his eyes and stopped petting me. "What was her name? Something that sounded like it started with a Z but really started with an X right?"

I changed back into a human and looked up at the man. "Was this girl's name maybe Xannah?" I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Xannah! That right that was her name!" he seemed to realize I was there and he looked down at me surprised but kinda happy to see me too. I jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"Isa! It's so good to see you! I can't believe I've finally found someone who remembers me." He looked kind of sad all the sudden and I got off him and sat down next to him placing my ears back. He looked over at me.

"I'm not Isa anymore Xannah. It's Saix now." I nodded my head. He did look a little different. I was about to ask him why he changed his name but a voice from down the hallway stopped me.

"Turn into a cat and get behind the couch now!" he whispered. He got up and moved to the window.

"Where could she have gone? I was sure she would be unconscious still!" A tall blonde walked into the room and went over to Saix, followed closely at his heals by Zexion.

"Have you lost something Vexen?"

"No I have not Saix! I will find it!" Zexion looked closely at Saix and Saix gave him a wink. Zexion just nodded his head. Then he looked over at the couch to right where I was. I bristled up a little bit but he just raised a figure up to his mouth in a sign to be quite.

"I need her back! I've never seen someone like her! Or anyone besides the Keyblade wilder that had such a strong heart!" Vexen stomped out of the room but Zexion stayed behind.

"You can come out Xannah." Saix said smiling down at me.

"But that one-"

"Is here to apologies for hurting you." I came out from behind the couch in my human form already and stood up.

"Well Zexion this is-"

"Xannah. Yes I know."

He came over and circled around. He pointed to my ears.

'May I?" I bent down onto my knees and he gently petted them. He looked them over and pulled on them gently. He started rubbing them between hi figures and I couldn't help but move my head up towards his hand and purr.

He giggled slightly. "Fascinating. Do you have a tail as well?" I moved my tail from behind my hair and waved in behind me. He caught it in one hand and let go. He giggled and looked over at Saix.

"She really is a cat. I thought I had just imagined that she had crept through the smoke like that."

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't really want to hurt you."

"Oh, of course not. We are the ones who started it. And I had noticed you were there from the beginning. I just didn't think they would try and kill you."

"It's fine. You were very skilled though."

"Can you really turn into a cat?" he asked and I switched down into the little house cat. He bent down and picked me up. He looked me over.

"Interesting. Is this the only cat you can change into?"

"No I can get much bigger actually. This form is just a bit more natural." I hopped down from his arms and turned into my bigger form so that I was almost as tall as him when I sat down.

"Wow. Big kitty." He said a little nervously. I put my paws up towards him and rapped him in a big hug. I licked at his face with my raspy tongue.

"Ok ok ok down kitty." I turned back into a human and hugged him tighter. I went over to Saix and hugged him as well.

"Is there someone you were staying with or somewhere you need to be?" he asked.

"Actually I'm all on my own right now."

"Well then we will need to find some way for you to stay here. We can't just let you go off on your own." Saix said. "But how to get you past the superior?"

"I'll keep her in my room for as while until we can think of something." Zexion said. "You'll have to stay a cat most of the time but I can teach you some new magic's." I ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Is that ok Saix? Could I stay with Zexion?" Saix laughed and just shook his head yes. I changed into a cat and Zexion put his hood on and picked me up. I crawled in behind his hood and in between his neck, where I could see no one who we passed but no one would be able to see me. I sat there gladly, trying to keep my balance without digging my claws into his back. We made it to his room without anyone seeing us. He slipped off his hood and I jumped out and onto a bed. His room wasn't very big, or it might have been. 3 of the 4 walls were filled with nothing but books. In the center of the room was a small table with a few candles in the middle. The bed was against the 4th wall with two mini book shelve on each side and there was a small mini fridge by the door.

"Wow." I gasped, never having seen so many books. "Look at all the books!" I changed back into a human. I gingerly reached up towards a book that had caught my eye but I hesitated, my hand hovering over it.

"Go ahead. I want to see which books draw your attention." I reached the rest of the way and picked up the book. It was a very strange book. It had nothing written on its cover or it's spine but it looked well loved. I opened it up onto a page and looked down at the strange calligraphy on the page. Zexion came over and stood next to me. He reached over and flipped the pages around until he found the one he wanted. He pointed to a line on the page.

"Can you read this?" I look at the strange scribbles that seemed to be turning more and more into letters. I nodded my head still very confused.

"Read this line out loud." I started speaking the words on the page out loud but almost no sound came out but as I said each group of letters, they floated off the page and floated around me creating a large circle around me and Zexion who kept a hand placed on my shoulder. I closed my eyes tightly as the letters began to float around me and created a strong wind. When the wind stopped I opened my eyes. The first thing I noticed was that the air seemed still and that the light from the candles wasn't flickering on the walls anymore. I looked back at Zexion who sat there with a smile on his face.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"You're magic is very strong Xannah. I can't even do that spell."

"What spell did I just do?"

"You stopped time for about 3 minutes I would say. Maybe a little more actually."

"I stopped time?" I looked around the room till I saw the candles. They hadn't moved at all since before I started speaking the spell. I got up and went over to them and ran my figure through one of the flames.

"If I have stopped time then why does the flame still give off heat?"

"I'm not sure why it does that but things that where before still are. It's just that everyone else will be # minutes behind."

"What can you do with 3 minutes?" he looked up at me with an are you joking kind of face.

"You can do a lot if you need to." The spell broke and everything went back to normal. That was the beginning of my magic training.


	7. Stupid fish!

After that first lesson I was pretty much alone with my studies. Zexion kept getting sent on missions and he almost always came home and went straight to sleep. I started teaching myself, reading off the spells and seeing what it did. I found out that most of them where a danger to the books pretty fast so I tried to find another place to practice. I was out exploring the castle one day when someone I had never seen before walked past me.

"Ahhhhh such a lovely day, I think I'll do some gardening today!" This guy, at least I'm pretty sure he was male, had long pink hair that was layered. He had flower petals that floated around him every now and again. Over all, this guy had a very feminine appearance. I decided to follow him, a garden had to mean empty space right? I followed him through hallways and doors I hadn't even known were there. We eventually made it to an outside compartment that had flowers everywhere! When this guy said garden, man did he mean garden.

He went to one side of the garden where there were a lot of pink flowers and started picking the weeds out from in between the bushes and picking off some of the dead leaves. The flowers gave off a very nice fragrance and they all mixed together well, creating an almost perfume smell. A sound began to fill the area, an almost guitar sound but deeper, almost like a bass.

"Sounds like Demyx is back from his mission too. Good the flowers like the music. It help them grow." The pink haired man said, taking one of the blooming flowers into his hands. _Demyx? I think I remember Zexion mentioning him. Maybe he's with him today? _ I moved through the bushes, trying to avoid the thorns. I made my way to the source of the music, and the sound of water soon joined it. I crept closer to the noise and the familiar sound of text book and candle wax filled my nose. I moved forward and saw Zexion sitting next to tall man with a blonde mullet. He was playing a blue sitar and with each new cord, the water in the fountain danced.

"Meow." I whispered, trying to get Zexion's attention without revealing myself. He looked down and saw me hiding in the bush near the bench he was sitting on. He put his hand down and tapped the side of his leg, acting like I was just a cat. Very smart. I decided to go with it. I moved forward and bumped my head against his hand and meowed a little louder. He picked me up and put me in his lap and petted me. The man with the sitar stopped playing and looked down at me.

"So is this the ct you were telling me about Zexion?"

""Yes, Demyx, this is Xannah." Demyx reached his hand out towards me and I sniffed at it. Pretending all the world that I approved of him I stood up and butted my head against his head, asking to be petted. He didn't have his gloves on from playing his sitar and his touch felt nice. I purred loudly under his hand and they both giggled.

"She's very nice."

"Yes. She is nice company when I'm up late." Zexion said, petting me under the chin. Demyx reached over and hugged Zexion.

"You can always come to my room you know. And don't worry. I won't tell anyone about the cat." He let go of Zexion and picked back up his sitar. He began playing a different tune from before and a small ball of water detached from the rest. It moved through the air and began moving along the ground. I couldn't help myself and started flicking my tail back and forth. Demyx played a few new cords and the ball moved back into the air and stopped right in front of my face. I reached a paw up to bat at it but he made it move back to the floor. Oh that was it. The ball was gonna die!

I jumped up of Zexion's lap and started chasing the ball alone the ground. I started doing summer salts and flips trying to catch the stupid thing. He started making the ball go up into the air and I took the bait. I started jumping and at one point where it was just above my head and I stood up on my back feet trying to get it with my front feet. By this time they were both laughing hysterically at my antics. I wasn't really paying attention though. _BALL! BALL! I'm going to kill the ball! BALL! _ Demyx was laughing so hard now that he stopped playing his sitar and the ball floated just above the ground and started slowly going to the water in the pond. _I have you now!_ I jumped towards the ball just s it was sliding into the water. And I fell in with it.

I sat in the water. Dripping wet and very upset. I sat up and started looking around the water. _Where did it go? I saw it land in here!_ I realized what had happened and sat down, with my back feet out in front of me and my front ones in front down the middle.

"I'm sorry kitty. I didn't mean to stop playing. You were just so funny!" I sat up and was about to get out of the water when out of the corner of my eye I saw something move in the water. I stopped and stared at it for a long moment before lunging towards it. _FISHY! Fishy! Fishy! FISHY! _I jumped through the water trying to catch the small Koi fish. The laughter started up again and that's how I spent the rest of the day. _Here fishy! I just want to lick you! _Sadly, I never did catch the fish….


	8. A change in plans

**Xannah**_**=^.^= Probably should have done this in the other like 7 chapters but oh well. I do NOT own kingdom hearts! If I did….Heheheh. I do however own the personalities I gave them. Any resemblance to famous people or person is just merely coincidence =^.^=**_

I met up with Zexion and Demyx as much as possible at the fountain. I occasionally tried to catch the fish but I never could. _One of these days I'm going to make a tuna sandwich out of you! _Usually I was the first one to the spot. I would practice spells from one of the books that Zexion would leave for me. I had a pretty peaceful life for about a month actually. I didn't like having to sneak around though. It made me feel guilty. Like I had broken into some ones house and was now living there without asking the person who owned the house. I had met up with Zexion and Demyx after they had had a long day on a mission. They both looked tired and Demyx wasn't playing his sitar like usual. I used what little magic I could without my staff and healed them both up as best I could. After a while of just sitting there and listening to the sweet sound of the water and the Koi fish swimming around the pond. I heard a rustling sound of to the side and ducked under the bench. From the small path that had started to appear through the bushes stepped Saix. I stepped out from under the bench and rubbed up against his leg. He bent down and scratched under my chin.

"The superior told me to come get you two. There's going to be a meeting. He told me to give you this Zexion." He handed out a little slip of paper that was folded in half. I sniffed at it and hissed. There was something not right about the smell. It was very dark and almost evil smelling. I didn't like it. Saix picked me up and cradled me in his arms trying to smooth my fur out. Zexion read the note and grew pale. I jumped from Saix's arms and went over to Zexion.

"Zexion?" I said, taking the risk of speaking aloud. Demyx gasped and looked over at me very surprised. I turned into my human form and gently shook Zexion. He didn't respond.

"How? How could he have known?" he whispered. I decided I wanted to know what was on that note that made him freak out so badly. I took the note and looked down at the hastily scribbled note.

"What's it say Xannah?" Saix asked. I looked up at him with a shocked expression on my face.

"It says bring the cat and anyone who knew she was here." Zexion seemed to snap out of it then.

"You can't get anything past Xemnas. He always knows what's going on in this castle." He looked up at me Demyx and Saix. "Demyx I'm sorry we didn't tell you she wasn't really a cat. Now you're all mixed in with this."

"Zexion I always thought she was strange. She always seemed to understand everything that we said. It was almost scary sometimes. If Xemnas is going to punish you then he will have to punish me as well." I moved over and hugged Demyx tightly.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that I was me I guess?" Demyx just laughed and patted me on my head.

"We better get going so we can get this over with." Saix said. I changed back into a cat and Zexion picked me up. Saix held up his hand and a black smoke swirly thing appeared before us.

"We are going in that thing?" I asked poofing up a bit.

"It's ok Xannah. We call them dark corridors. Its how we get from one world to the next or travel long distances around the castle." We stepped through it and it felt so weird. It was misty but without the wetness. The 4 of us appeared in a white room with chairs around the room. The chairs were layered and huge. Some of them must have been almost a mile up there. I looked up to see man different faces looking down at us.

"Saix? You knew about the cat as well?" A deep voice said. I looked up at a dark skinned man with long silver hair that was spiked at the top almost like Saix's.

"Yes superior. I am the one who told Zexion about her."

"And you listened to him Zexion?"

"Yes superior."

Know I can understand you Demyx. I can see how you would want to keep her as a pet but Saix and Zexion? I am surprised." Demyx didn't say anything at this but just crossed his arms and looked hurt.

"I wanted her to stay here because she was a friend of mine as a somebody."

"And you wanted to hang onto something of your old self?"

"Yes." That wasn't true. Saix and Zexion took me in because I had nowhere else to go. He was taking the blame and Demyx and Zexion were letting him. Why were they so scared of this man? I hoped down from Zexion's arms and changed into my bigger form. I stood between Saix and Zexion, standing up tall.

"Xannah. Don't say anything. Let us handle this." Saix said under his breath. I growled lightly in my throat.

"I won't let you take the blame when I am the one who am to blame." I took a few steps forward and changed into my human self.

"Do not blame them. They took me in because I had nowhere else to go. I will go if I have to but I would much rather like to stay here."

"Is that so?" the man disappeared through one of the dark corridors and appeared a few feet in front of me. Zexion moved a few feet and tugged on my arm, trying to get me to back up, but I wouldn't move. I stood my ground against this man. I was nearly as tall as him and I really didn't see why he was so scary. He moved closer to me and circled around me. I crossed my arms and kept my ears straight up, even though I had the urge to hide them. I couldn't stop my tail though and it swished back and forth. I guess he took it as I was annoyed with this cause he laughed. I placed my ears back at the sound. It was very throaty and it almost sounded like he hadn't laughed in years.

"Oh very amusing little kitty. Very, very amusing indeed. The little kitty thinks she can stay here does she?" He stopped laughing and was quickly at my throat with a weapon. I had just barely had enough time to summon my staff and block his attack.

"This could be very interesting. You three, up to your chairs." Zexion Demyx and Saix looked from one another to another. They eventually all nodded and Zexion and Demyx puffed up to their chairs. Saix stayed behind. I smiled at him and he gave me a kinda half smile.

"Very well. Stay. But if you help her in anyway then she is mine to do with as I wish." The man moved over to one end of the room and I moved a little closer to Saix.

"Who is he? What are we doing? Thank you for staying with me?" He laughed a little bit but went back to being his serious self.

"His name is Xemnas. By summoning your weapon to deflect his you opened up a challenge. You have to fight him now. He will decide what to do with you after the battle."

"He's not gonna kill me is he?" I asked nervously.

"He shouldn't."

"Shouldn't?" I didn't get an answer to my question because Xemnas jumped towards me from across the room. I launched myself backward to avoid his double swords (that, let's face it, look an awful lot like light sabers. Sorry Xemnas fans but its true.) I hadn't taken into account the giant chair around the room and was soon pinned between a rock and a hard place, his swords forcing me to stay against the wall. I couldn't use my staff for anything and he couldn't use his swords. I got an idea but it would only work once. After that he'd be ready for it. I smiled a little evil grin at him and the force he'd been supplying to his swords weakened. I switched into a cat quickly and was soon behind him. He hadn't seen me and I was able to put in a few good hits with some fire magic before he started really attacking me. He swung his swords at me and threw them a couple of times. I noticed my magic attacks started getting a little weaker then they had been and so did he because he started attacking more. I realized I wasn't going to win this battle using only my magic. Something Leon told me before I left went through my head. _"Xannah, your magic will run out. You're a lot stronger that a lot of mages I've seen but eventually your magic will run out and you will have to replenish it. If you don't have any potions to do that there is one other thing you can do." He held up my staff and pointed to the sharp knife like bottom. "The bottom of your staff is an actual knife." He pulled it out from the staff to show a thin long blade attached to the handle at the bottom. "If you know you're running out of magic and don't have any potions, pull this out and add whatever magic you have left to it. It separates into two separate pieces and become pretty big. It's almost sword like, but there a bit more delicate." He handed me the poll he'd taken from inside the staff. _

"_It looks just like a pole though?"_

"_Add some magic to it." I added a little bit of my magic to it and it flattened out and sharpened._

"_Use that s only a last resort because it can be broken and you're not as skilled in fencing s you are with your magic. _I decided I was going to have to take the chance of being killed later rather than now. I dodged his attacks and pulled the knife out from my staff. I added what was left of my magic and pulled the two long knifes apart from each other. My staff disappeared and I was left with only my knifes. Xemnas paused for a moment, a bit surprised at the turn of events. He started up his attacks again and this time I matched them with my own attacks.

We were at a stalemate.

**Xannah****=^.^= **_**HEYS! Well I really suck at battle scenes. Yes I know. So please don't rub it in! But anyway yup. Don't really know where this is going. Guess it really doesn't matter since no one is reading this anyway *sigh*. Ahhhhh well, you win some you lose some. Please R&R =^.^=**_


	9. Tricks

Xemnas must have seen that this was going no where as well. I would gain a few feet and then he would win it back and then some./ Just back and forth across the wide open space, the spectators watching breathlessly from above, none of who made and move to help either one of us. I noticed Xemnas was slowly trying to circle me around so that I would be looking directly at Saix. I let him. I didn't really care anymore. He could do as he wished. T+I wasn't going to win this one way or another and Xemnas new that from the start. He had to at least give me credit for trying. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't see the glances he was giving to Saix as he slowly circled me around. At the last minute I realized what he was going to do and at the same moment as he did I dashed forward and quickly out distancing him. Even with the upper hand I had I still just barely made it in front of Saix as Xemnas thrusted his sword forward. The only thing going through my head was how cold the blade felt as it moved through my stomach.

_**XANNAH=^.^= sorry for not updating lately. I wanted to see if anyone would review but no one did. So yeah to the few of you who have read this or added it to your favorites I thank they for thy patients. If I ever get a review on this then I will update with the next chapter. Until then you can consider this story to be abandoned. If no reviews come in then I will just delete it from the server. **_


	10. Limit Break

The world began spinning violently around me as I slipped to the floor, my life blood pooling around me through the wound in my stomach.

"Ha! And you thought she could be useful! Ha!" That deep raspy voice. The mocking laughter. It made what little blood was left in me boil. My already hazy vision glazed over in an angry red color. I focused on my white haired target, who was walking away slowly, laughing the entire time. A new strength flowed through me and I forced myself off the floor. As soon as I was standing a white light erupted around me, mimicking the dance off flames. It lifted me off the floor just high enough so I couldn't stand on tip toe. The wound in my stomach began to prickle lightly as it started to heal, along with the other smaller wounds all along me. All of this happened in a matter of seconds. Saix took a few steps back from me as a pair of golden keys formed in my hands. The people above us all grew silent. Xemnas must have noticed because he stopped laughing.

"Bitch." I growled softly, leaping forward. He turned in time to block the first of my blades but he wasn't expecting the second one and it hit him squarely in the side. It threw him off balance and I took the chance to pounce.

"You basturd! I'll show you to fuck with me!" I screamed, successfully pinning him down, my keys crossed at his throat. I growled, grinning down at my wide eyed target. "What know bitch!" I laughed crazily. The white light began to disperse around me, taking my keys and the red haze with it. AS the last of it dispersed I jumped off him, landing lightly on my feet before turning and offering my hand in good sportsmanship. He reluctantly took my hand, smiling slightly. He looked at Saix and nodded his head before turning and disappearing through a dark corridor.

**Xannah~**** So I got a review! Someone out there loves me! I tried to replay back to this person but it wouldn't let me. I'm sorry. So thank you HL12! As soon as you get a chance send me a message and ill see if I can write back then. So yes. If anyone reads this and can tell me what kind of special move thingy Xannah's doing in this chapter I'll give you a sneak peak to a later chapter! Hehe as far as I know everyone has an attack like that especially in KH Days. So yes. If you can guess I give you clue! I want another review before the next chapter goes up!**


	11. Xemnas is oh so nice don't you think?

_**Xannah=^.^=**__** Yeah! I got a review! Sorry the updates are being so slow. I don't have internet so I'm kinda using the neighbors. Shhh don't tell anyone. But anyway umm if this works then I'll be able to update this chapter and the next one as well….just as soon n as I wrap it up! Lolz I'm so lame. If you notice any mistakes I may have missed please tell me so I can at least try to fix them. Oh and tell me if there's anything you would particularly like to see in the following chapters. I already got a little bit of a plan for castle Oblivion. And since the only kingdom hearts game I've ever actually played, yet another thing that proves I'm lame, is KH Days I'll be sticking a bit more to that story line. I know what happens in the other ones. And I've played part of C.o.M but only the Sora part. But I have the books! That's gotta count for something! Right?**_

I watched the last of Xemnas' cloak disappear through the black smoke before I was thrown to the ground by a very excited Demyx clinging to my back.

"Ha-ha Xannah! Did you see that? You just beat Xemnas! That means you get to stay!" He yelled, squeezing around my waist very tightly.

"Y-Yes Demyx. Now please let go. I can't breathe with you squishing me like that!" He let me go and got off, grabbing my arm and pulling me up with him. I turned to see Saix and Zexion standing next to each other, talking. And Saix was smiling. He very rarely ever smiled, and he was smiling! He looked up and caught my eye, spreading his grin even wider. I grinned back in absolute delight. I was alive. And I got to stay in this wonderful castle with my friends. What more could I ask for? Well there was one thing I could, but I wasn't going to push my luck. _I wonder if master Lea is still alive out there…or if he's been consumed by the darkness and turned into a common heartless. No, he wouldn't have let himself be consumed. He would have kept fighting till the darkness killed him. _I couldn't help myself and I started crying. Saix came over and lightly hugged me around my shoulders, looking quite awkward as he did so. I guess he wasn't used to interacting with people.

"Ahhhhh Xannah-Chan don't cry. You won! You get to stay with me and Zexy and Saix and everyone else! Why are you crying?" Demyx asked coking his head to the side and causing me to giggle lightly.

"No reason Demyx. I'm just tired." I said, which wasn't holey a lie since I was quite tired.

"Well let's take you to your new room then!" Demyx laughed, taking my hand and leading me straight through a dark corridor.

"Bu-but Demyx wait!" I said, looking up at the last minute to see a dark clad figure watching me from one of the chairs up above. For some reason I got the strangest feeling that I had seen this one somewhere else before… Before I could get a closer look at him we had passed completely through the corridor and ended up in one of the hallways I was familiar with.

"This room right here is open Xannah! Axels is on the left, mines on the right and around the corner is…"

"Zexion's." I finished for him, knowing exactly where I was now. He smiled giggling lightly before disappearing through another dark corridor.

"Ah damn, he's gone. I was gonna ask him who this Axel person was…" I whispered to no one imparticular.

"Well if you waited long enough, maybe you'd get the chance to introduce yourself to him?" A deep but light hearted voice said from behind. I jumped a few feet forward at the first sound of his voice, startled that it sounded so much like someone else's I knew. I turned around to see the same black clad man who had been watching me and Demyx leave before. He had his hood up so I couldn't see most of his face but I did catch a glimpse of surprisingly red hair poking out from the side.

"I'm going to take a wild gander and guess that you're Axel?" I said quietly, still startled that he had managed to sneak up on me like that.

"Well your guess would be correct." He said casually, as if he had had this conversation many times before. He took a few steps away from the wall he had been leaning against and lifted the hood away from his face. His hair was one of the brightest shades of red I had ever seen, almost as bright as Lea's, maybe a bit darker. He had a pair of surprisingly green eyes that reminded me of a High potions color. Under his eyes was a pair of dark blue tears. I was startled at all the similarities to my master when he kept walking, right past me, too him room. I followed him with my eyes, my brain still trying to process what my heart had already figured out. He stopped just before his door, not even bothering to turn around.

"It's good to see that you're not hurt after that battle. It would be a shame." He whispered before walking into his room and shutting the door on my wide eyed opened mouth self. _Is it even possible? He should be dead! That heartless…oh master! I've found you at last! _I started crying again despite myself. I entered my own room, trying not to get my hopes up too high; after all, it might not be master Lea. My head was still buzzing when I fell asleep a few minutes later, curled up in a ball on my bed.


End file.
